Snowbird: Fly Away
by PearlaH.Sweden-Arigatou
Summary: Named after the last word that left her mother's mouth, young Snowbird has always carried her future warrior name. But the Clans are being threatened by an unknown enemy:and to add to that, she has a powerful new skill and a special friend. More inside.
1. Prologue

Snowbird is a she-cat blessed with her warrior name from the day she was born: named by her mother, who had died. At first, Snowbird is the perfect little kit. But as times grow difficult for the Clans, and death takes its toll: Snowbird is forced to realize that she's not as perfect as every cat thinks. Her new friendship and 'skill' seem to be the least of her worries. Some cat's out to get her. And will do just about anything to spill her blood...

**Hey, ya'll!**

**This story was created upon very short notice, of which I myself had no idea of. I asked myself, 'Hey, Pearla: wanna write another story?'**

**Heck yea I did! **

**Anyways, this is a story I wrote before the creation of 'The Sight'-as the Snowbird here is not the same ShadowClan she-cat everyone knows and loves. I created the title bearing her name because I love the name 'Snowbird'. It sounds pure...purely awsome:D**

**I bid u to enjoy my short-notice first chappie.**

**pEaRLa**

**PS: yes, there is a cliche cuz of snowbird's white fur and blue-and-yellow eyes. Cut me some slack. did u expect 'snowbird' to be black:D**

* * *

_Snowbird: Fly Away_

The day she was born, her Clan was happy.

There could not have been a more beautiful kit, in all the Five Clans Clans, past the Highstones, or beyond the plains and fields of grasslands that spread out into the horizon.

It was on a cold morning that Snowbird took her first breath, and instantly, every cat knew she was perfect. Her pure white, longhaired fur, her breath-taking sapphire and yellow eyes, and her mew; which sounded like nightingales on a sunny day.

She had no littermates: she was alone.

Her mother was a rogue. A short-haired, very pretty brown she-cat, with dazzling amber eyes and a sharp tongue to match named Kayla. Her father was RiverClan deputy, a mottled dark brown tom named Harepelt with green eyes.

Snowbird was born into a Clan that was proud of her. Into a well-fed Clan in the best of conditions, without a care in the world. Every cat expected her to have a bright future there.

And in truth, everything really did seem as perfect as her.

But why did her mother have to die?

Kayla died right after Snowbird was born, with her mate by her side, and gasped out her only kit's name as she took her final breath. "_Snowbird_!"

She was never called Snowkit, or Snowpaw when she was apprenticed. She was given her future warrior name from the start.

"Spread your wings and fly away," mewed old Hazelberry, nodding sadly at the newborn kit, and her dead mother beside her. "Snowbird."


	2. Chappie 1: Two Friends

**Hey! Second chappie update! allegiances will be updated soon, as well! Thank you to my three faithful reviewers: Otterwhisker, Sunpool, and Adderstar!**

**Enjoy,**

**pEaRLa**

* * *

It was on a sunny morning in Leaf-Fall, when the weak sun shown through the nursery mouth, and magpies chattered to each other in the treetops, that Snowbird awoke to the sound of her name.

That sweet sound that echoed perfectly in her ears. 'Snowbird'…

Unfortunately, when Cloverkit called her name, it didn't sound so melodic and sweet…it sounded positively irritating.

"Snowbird, GET UP! You're going to be late for dawn patrol!" Cloverkit's ears twitched impatiently as her denmate blinked drowsily up at her. "Dawn Patrol? You know, when all apprentices go and patrol the border?" The gray-kit spat with awful sarcasm.

Snowbird got up and gave a luxurious stretch, yawning.

"Tell Lithetail I'll be there in a minute," she mewed sleepily, flicking her glorious furry tail. Cloverkit gave a curt nod and bounded out of the nursery opening.

Snowbird yawned again and saw a butterfly flutter outside, it's beautiful yellow wings gently lifting it up. The sky was a cloudless, sapphie blue, like her right eye.

The nursery was silent, except for Crystalkit was still sleeping, near her mother, Mosswing, her paw swathed in cobwebs. There were more near her in case she needed it. The kit had wandered off too far and had gotten a thorn stuck in her pad. Cloverkit herself had applied the cobwebs, and discovered that putting a bit of honey on sore spots made them hurt less.

It was obvious she was headed towards the medicine cat's den. Finchflight was ready for an apprentice, anyway, and enjoyed the company of the loud-mouthed kit.

Snowbird felt a rush of affection for them all: Mosswing had suckled her after her mother had died, before Cloverkit and Crystalkit were born.

Mistfur was also asleep, though she looked like she was having a dream: her tail kept lashing. Mistfur's kits were due any day now: she and her mate Blackface were excited. But by then Cloverkit and Crystalkit would have become apprentices.

Snowbird was no bigger than Cloverkit. She was smaller, even, than most apprentices. Less than a moon ago, Lonestar had named her the apprentice of Lithetail, a handsome black tom.

But Snowbird still slept in the nursery. Stealthpaw made her nervous, being a little prickly: and though Runningpaw was kind to her she didn't feel at home. Besides, Cloverkit and Crystalkit were her friends now.

"Lithetail says come on over or he'll claw your ears off," Cloverkit commented as she padded back in the den. She looked amused. "So hurry up!"

"Got it!" Snowbird took a deep breath and prepared to leap out of the den.

Cloverkit glared at her through narrowed leaf-green eyes. "Miss my apprentice ceremony today and you'll be sorry," she growled, but her hopeful eyes told Snowbird that she couldn't wait for her best friend to be there.

"Same here," mumbled Crystalkit, eyes still closed.

"I wouldn't miss it even if a horde of angry leaders stopped me," Snowbird said solemnly, whiskers quivering.

She turned tail and ran out of the nursery, squinting against the bright glare of the sunshine. Clan cats called 'hellos' to her as she passed by.

The fresh-kill pile was running a little low, but Snowbird slowed down a bit as she caught sight of Runningpaw and her mentor padding in with voles in their mouths.

"We found a family," Runningpaw mewed as she set them down. "They were slow, too! Be sure to have some, Snowbird. Vole's your favorite."

"I will. Thanks, Runningpaw!"

Continuing her run, she caught sight of her mentor, his black coat standing out against the bright blue sky.

"Lithetail!" she yowled out. "Lithetail! I'm here!"

"About time," growled her mentor, flicking his tail as she skidded to an abrupt halt. "We've been waiting for you!"

Harepelt stood beside him, his mottled brown coat scraggly and unkempt. He looked rather down, but this was not unusual. The deputy nodded, his eyes soft. "Next time, be more on time, Snowbird," he mewed quietly. "The Clan can't afford to wait."

"Yes, Father."

"Have you been working on your hunting skills? Kayla was a great hunter, and I expect you to be more like her."

"Yes, Father."

"And did you practice your fighting skills?"

"I taught her the back-kick yesterday," Lithetail mewed, flicking his ear. "She's quite the fighter."

"Are you sure it's safe?" He asked worriedly. "Snowbird could get hurt."

"She's fine," Lithetail sounded slightly impatient. 'She could fight a badger."

"Let's hope one doesn't run into camp," muttered Harepelt, eyes narrowing. 'That's the last thing we need. The prey is running low, too."

"I saw Runningpaw and Patterpelt come back to camp with some fat-looking voles," Snowbird piped up hopefully. "That's not a bad sign."

'Either way, we should hunt while we patrol the border," Harepelt nodded when he caught sight of Tangleberry and Stealthpaw padding towards him.

"Right, we're ready. Tangleberry, may you and Stealthpaw hunt while we patrol the border? Mind you, not too far: if we need help you'll have to hear us."

"I'll be a fox-length away," promised Tangleberry, and Stealthpaw blinked at Snowbird.

"You okay?" He grunted. "You seemed out of it."

"Snowbird indicated towards her father. Stealthpaw nodded. "Oh. I see. Right. Well, good luck patrolling the border, Snowbird. StarClan be with you!" he called back as he and Tangleberry padded away.

Well, though Snowbird, at least he was being kind. He _was_ the only tomcat apprentice in the Clan, though Snowbird was pretty sure that Mistfur's litter would have a tom or two.

She caught sight of an excited Cloverkit being groomed by Mosswing, and her heart leapt.

Soon, her best friend was going to be an apprentice!


End file.
